comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (SKYE)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye is a hacktivist with Rising Tide who finds herself reluctantly recruited by the military organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. She also acts as Agent Coulson's 2nd sergeant of the team. BIOS: Early Life Skye lost her parents early in her childhood under mysterious circumstances and grew up at the St. Agnes Orphanage and in different foster homes who never kept her around for long, saying that she "wasn't a good fit". When she was nine she stayed with a family, called the Brody's, that Skye particularly wanted to like her, but they soon sent her back to the orphanage. Skye became obsessed with finding out the truth about her parents and eventually she ran away and at some point in her life joined the Rising Tide, a computer activist (Or as Skye would say, "hacktivist") group. Skye and the Rising Tide shared certain beliefs about the freedom and accessibility of information. It was through the Rising Tide, that Skye bonded and became involved with master hacker Miles Lydon. Skye spent two years living out of her van and using her skills to reveal classified data to the public while searching for information about her parents. However, in all of her searching, the only evidence she was able to find about them was a document with all of the pertinent data redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was then that she came on to the idea to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Pilot When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to make him disappear. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base to interrogate her for the name of the hooded hero. She mentioned something called Centipede, but she refused to name the hero. Coulson then threatened her with a newly developed truth serum, but much to Skye's surprise, injected the serum into Agent Ward. Coulson then left Ward alone with Skye, allowing her to inquiry Ward about S.H.I.E.L.D. While Skye didn't get anything top secret out of Agent Ward, she began to trust S.H.I.E.L.D, at which Coulson was glad as he was more interested in making her a part of the team than punishing her for the trouble she has caused. As Peterson's condition begun to worsen due to his exposure to Extremis, he kidnapped Skye, and requested her to delete any and all of his presence so he could effectively disappear and keep himself and his son safe from the powers behind Centipede. However, Skye managed to trigger a security breach which gave Coulson the coordinates of her position, allowing him and Ward to find her. As Peterson attempted to run away with Skye and his son, a fight broke out between Peterson, Coulson's team and an assassin sent to kill Peterson. Coulson's team managed to rescue Skye in time, as the confrontation between Coulson and Peterson ended with Peterson having the antidote for the effects of Extremis. Later, after Skye and Coulson dropped Ace off with his Aunt Mindy, they headed back to the airfield in Lola, Coulson's hovercraft vintage red car. As Coulson drove, Agent Ward called a "0-8-4", to which Coulson asked Skye if she would join the S.H.I.E.L.D. She accepted the offer, and the two headed off. 0-8-4 In the episode 0-8-4 beginning Skye is seen emptying her van as the agents prepare for takeoff. Ward is talking with Coulson and May that she is not qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Coulson counters saying that Skye will serve great as a consultant specifically because she doesn't think like an agent, despite Agent May's argument that the girl is not cleared for combat. Simmons and Fitz greet Skye and then give her a tour of the plane before Ward gives her an emergency procedures pamphlet. The team then travels to an unpaved airfield in Peru, to an Incan archaeological site in Llactapata. Skye offers to warn nearby residents, but Coulson instructs her not to publicize the discovery in order to keep the investigation "quiet and contained." Conflicting Loyalties When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Chan Ho Yin, Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his Austin Texas apartment. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when agent Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious sellers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum-- come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a monitoring braclet, one that keeps her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson's Disappearance When Coulson was taken away by Centipede, Skye was hit hard. She was involved in the capture of Vanchat, by hacking the elevator and bringing it up to the top floor, where several SHIELD agents stood, with Hand. Once back on the Bus, Hand wanted to kick Skye off, with Ward rejecting, but May agreed with Hand. She then went to Lloyd Rathman's house, an associate with Vanchat and Centipede. She posed as May to get Lloyd to co-operate and go into his bank account. She found out Centipede bought an estate in the desert. She notified Ward, May and Fitzsimmons. She then realized that May got her off the plane to make sure that no SHIELD agents looked over what she wanted to do. Ward, May, Skye and Fitzsimmons divided with the rest of SHIELD to go to the secret Centipede facility in the desert. May and Skye rescued Coulson from the facility and arrested Raina, to presumably the Fridge. Once Coulson came back, Coulson finally took off her tracking bracelet with 'Disengage Bracelet' T.R.A.C.K.S In the search for Ian Quinn, Skye was responsible for tracking a large purchase Quinn made from a company called Cybertek. She found that the package was being transported by train and heavily armed, and the team decided to go undercover to board the train. Skye was paired with Fitz, and the two were responsible for communications. They posed as a young couple on a tour of Europe, Skye stealing the conductor's keys. She and Fitz set up comms in an unused room and start discussing the package on board. Skye wonders if it could be an 0-8-4, but Fitz says no, since they know the origin of the package is Cybertek. Skye then asks if an 0-8-4 could be a human. With this question, Skye reveals her hope that there might be another alien out there on Earth like her. She might not be alone. Fitz responds by telling her that it is possible, but he'd hate to meet the guy. One of the thugs from Cybertek bursts into the room and the two fight him off, but he detonates a toxin grenade just as Simmons runs in. Simmons is paralyzed along with the thug, and Skye and Fitz leave the train to track down Cybertek and Ian Quinn after they see the thugs handing over the package. It leads them to a large villa and Skye decides to sneak in. She reaches the basement and sees Mike Peterson lying in a hyperbaric chamber, but is caught by Quinn. He takes Mike out of the chamber, fitting him with a prosthetic leg. Sky attempts to reason with Mike, but he doesn't listen, leaving to complete his orders given by the Clairvoyant. Quinn shoots Skye in the stomach, embraces her as she's about to fall forward, then shoots her again. He lowers her to the ground slowly, then leaves her to die, saying "I have my orders too". Skye tries to call for help but is unsuccessful due to the tremendous loss of blood. Coulson finds her near death and the team places her in the hyperbaric chamber. A tense moment passes, and Skye breathes a single breath, indicating that she is alive. It is still unknown whether she will survive and return to full health, as the episode ends there. Rapid Recovery Because of the damage Skye suffered from Quinn, the SHIELD doctors did everything that they could, but they could only keep her on life support. Coulson gives Fitz and Simmons access to the information regarding his revival and with Skye's condition getting worse, the two discovered a drug called GH325 that healed Coulson and could do the same thing for Skye. As Coulson, Agents Garrett, Ward and Fitz located the serum, Skye's condition gets worse, causing everyone aboard the Bus to rush to her aid. Ward and Fitz make it back to the Bus with the drug, but Coulson rushes in tells them not to give it to her. Simmons, however, already did and while she worsened for a moment, she soon stabilized. Skye quickly made a rapid recovery, but she was confined to her bed while Simmons performed tests to find out the drugs effects on her. When Lady Sif appeared on Earth and Lorelei had taken control of Ward, Coulson tasked Skye to find them. She did locate them, but they were long gone. When the bus was taken over, Skye and Simmons were locked in by Fitz, but they were released by Coulson. Skye managed to open the hatch in the interrogation room to get Sif back inside. Once Lorelei was recaptured and returned to Asgard, Coulson told her privately about the truth about the Serum: it was derived from an alien corpse, which shocked her. Coulson told her not to reveal the serum origins until he got some answers, unaware that May was listening in the whole time. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Skye Skye was getting fed up with Simmons constantly drawing her blood and both Fitz and Simmons explain the drug's potential, but Skye unsuccessfully tries to dissuade them given it's origins. Skye is soon summoned to meet with Coulson, Agents Hand, Blake, Sitwell, Garrett and Triplett to make a plan to stop the Clairvoyant. Given the Clairvoyant supposed psychic abilities, Skye devised a way to divided into teams of two, one agent that knows the coordinates of the target and the other with the information on the target. Receiving praise from Garrett, Skye admits she doesn't have clearance, but Coulson shocks her by making her a fully-fledged level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Skye is congratulated by her team and while talking to Garrett, she thanks him for saving her life. Garrett soon says Ward has changed not just because of the team, but because of Skye. Coulson soon tasks her to go through the psych profiles of the targets to see if she can find a weakness in them. After realizing Agent Blake shot Deathlok with traceable rounds, Skye located him at horse track, but was sidelined due to her recent injury. She located Peterson through one of Fitz's drones, but she discovered that Deathlok didn't just have new weapons and a robotic leg, but he has grafted cybernetics within his body. Skye provided overwatch as multiple SHIELD agents tried and failed to stop him. The agents did find the Clairvoyant in the basement of the track and he admitted Skye has something they wanted and will kill her to get it, prompting Ward to kill him in cold blood. Skye scolded Ward for what he did, but he tried to defend his actions by reminding her what he has caused over time and he did to protect her and the team. However, Coulson confides in Skye that the man Ward killed could have been a decoy and Skye realized that the person they were talking to had personal knowledge on Coulson and Ward, leading to the conclusion that the real Clairvoyant is a member of SHIELD. Fitz soon told Skye that May has an unauthorized encrypted phone on the plane and warned Coulson of this. Both Coulson and Skye confront her over this, but May was unwilling to give an answer, all the while someone else had taken control of the Bus. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.